Bar en Londres
by Nannda
Summary: Isabella Swan no tenía altas expectativas para su viaje más que visitar y conocer lo que siempre soñó, pero Edward Cullen no estaba en el paquete de Cosas Increíbles Que Ver En Londres. Quizás no deba por qué enterarse quién eres si le escribes. "Por cierto… Hola, existo, un gusto ver tu espalda esta noche."
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, ya todos los conocen, así que sí, la trama es mía.

* * *

**Bar en Londres**

**Prólogo**

_You've got that smile, _

_that only heaven can make_

**.**

Estaba viviendo mi viaje soñado. Ahorré tanto para tener el dinero suficiente y un poco más para hacer este tour, que al fin pisar suelo europeo era… asombroso. No se sentía diferente, pero el sólo hecho de saber que estás en otro continente, otro país, otro idioma, otra cultura, todo se volvía diferente y más fascinante.

Terminé la universidad y tengo mi título, estoy de _vacaciones _hasta volver a mi país y ejercer mi profesión. Todos dicen que luego de salir de la universidad debes trabajar de inmediato o pierdes el ritmo, pero vengo diecinueve años estudiando ininterrumpidamente, salvo esos meses de vacaciones, así que lo siento, me tomaré un año para ir lentamente y sin presión por la vida.

Este viaje a Inglaterra lo hablé con mi mejor amiga desde que teníamos quince años, Rosalie quería conocer París, yo Londres, así que dijimos: «Hey, hagamos un tour por Europa y matamos dos pájaros de un tiro», así que aquí estamos, en un bar que rebosa ambiente británico por todos lados.

Si soy sincera, diré que Inglaterra siempre me pareció frío y a la vez cálido, tan feliz y a la vez triste, son como polos opuestos en un mismo instante, amo esa sensación, y cuando mi lado no estudioso ni académico, sino mi lado femenino y hormonal descubrieron a Edward Cullen, todo cambió. Inglaterra ya era un SUEÑO con mayúsculas para visitar. Actor, y canta, es lind_hermoso_, sexy, caballero, divertido, británico hasta la médula y con estilo. Qué más quieren, soy su fan.

En mi casa, en mi cuarto, lo de estar en un mismo lugar que él o conocerlo jamás hizo en mí una cosa por realizar, porque soy realista, las probabilidades de encontrarte a Edward Cullen eran remotas, pero estoy en su país, en su ciudad, y una mujer tiene derecho a ilusionarse, aunque luego quede hecha pedazos.

—Nos quedan dos días para irnos a Paris —dijo Rose sonriendo—. Salud por eso.

Levanté mi vaso de _coca_ para chocarla suavemente con el vaso de cerveza de ella.

—Por unos días geniales.

—Lo serán, creí que el tour que elegimos no me iba a gustar, pero ha sido tan lindo que me da pena irme —hizo un puchero y dio un trago a su bebida—. ¿Es normal que la cerveza tenga un gusto diferente aquí?

—No lo sé, quizás sea el ambiente británico que hace que todo cambie.

—Lo hace —dijo seriamente—. Sabes que no me gustan los morenos, no discrimino, sólo que prefiero los rubios, pero aquí no dejo de buscar hombres con cabello oscuro, son más sexys que los novios de Barbie, Bella… —dio un suspiro desganado—. Mis gustos ya cambiaron.

Reí por su dramatismo, cuando volviéramos a casa otra vez su fijación serían los rubios. Rose era así. Tomé unas hojas puestas en la mesa donde estábamos, el bar tenía una disposición fuera de lo común, habían mesas grupales, para dos, y algunas, como la nuestra, se encontraban pegadas a la barra donde se pedían los tragos y bebidas, nuestros hombros estaban a la altura de la barra, la mitad era libre, la otra con mesitas pegadas. Al menos no debíamos pararnos para pedir.

—Esto es extraño, ¿por qué pondrían hojas y un lápiz en las mesas? —inquirió mi amiga observándolas—. Estamos al lado, no es como si fuera para pedir algo de tomar y enviarlo en forma de avioncito.

—Rose, a veces dices cosas tan… —me reí, no podía hacer otra cosa cuando la escuchaba—. ¿Cuántas cervezas llevas?

—Isabella, sólo llevo un vaso, y aún no me lo aca…

Se quedó a media oración y cerró la boca. Hubo un ruido de gente llegando y voces detrás de mí. Quise voltear mi cuerpo para curiosear, pero Rose volvió a hablar.

—Podría matarte justo ahora, Isabella Swan.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice? —la miré sin entender.

—Tus constantes «moriré si algún día lo veo» puede que se haga realidad justo cuando París estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Cuándo dije eso… —volví a preguntar si entender a qué se refería—. Oye, no me gustas enfadada.

—No estoy enfadada, estúpida, me preocupo por tu salud mental —dijo viendo detrás de mí—. El amor de tu adolescencia justo en este lugar. Sólo te aviso.

—Estás jodiendo.

—Nope.

—No es gracioso. Si volteo y es broma, te voy a golpear —amenacé sintiendo la adrenalina y el retumbar de mi corazón en mi cabeza.

Disimuladamente miré hacia un grupo de personas en una mesa hacia la pared, eran como diez o menos, y se estaban acomodando en sus asientos. Podría identificar a Edward de espaldas, es una cosa un poco psicópata, pero luego de tantos años ya puedes reconocerlo por su voz, risa, zapatos… Sé que suena loco, pero si eres fan no es tan extravagante poder hacer esto. Él estaba ahí, definitivamente esa ropa era de él, digo, ya habían fotos de él con esa vestimenta, y ese perfil… síp, era Edward Cullen. En el mismo bar que yo. Con sus amigos. ¿Muero ahora o después? Creo que después, quiero observarlo aunque sea un poquito más hasta que me echen por acosadora.

—Mierda —dije dándome vuelta y mirando a Rosalie—. Lo siento, pero tendrás que golpearme cada vez que quiera voltearme, ¿de acuerdo? Promételo.

—Confío en ti, Bella. Autocontrol, mujer, déjalo salir —me dio mi vaso de coca que ahora estaba lleno—. Él no está aquí, es tu imaginación, sigamos con nuestra agradable conversación sobre París y Venecia que nos esperan.

Intenté concentrarme en ella y en las personas frente a mí, pero detrás estaba lo que me importaba. ¿Qué hacías cuando la persona famosa que te encantaba se encontraba en un mismo lugar que tú, a unos siete metros de distancia, y que jamás habías visto salvo en una pantalla? Díganme, porque sería feliz sólo mirándolo, pero tampoco podía.

—No, no te voy a cambiar de puesto. Sería muy evidente, se darían cuenta que lo desnudas con la mirada y nos echarían por psicópatas —me dijo Rose adivinando mis pensamientos—. Quizás antes de irnos, o que ellos se vayan, le hablas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si es que sigo viva, me parece bien.

Mi autocontrol es grandioso, pero no fue por eso por lo que evité voltear a mirarlo, o por lo que me quedé sentada divirtiéndome con mi amiga. No hice nada porque simplemente soy de esas personas que se conforma con tener aunque sea una pequeña parte de su _sueño_, y agradece por eso, al menos tienes algo, ¿no? Y él será famoso, pero es persona, tiene derecho a salir con sus amigos, beber, caminar por la calle a cualquier hora sin ser perseguido por fotógrafos, a tener privacidad, aunque sea mínima, él merece ser _normal_, y no por mí y mi admiración por él voy a interrumpir estos momentos que a veces no tiene muy a menudo por la vida que lleva en Hollywood.

Así que mi mirada se centró en la mesa, en los dos vasos llenos de bebida, en el maní salado como bocado y en las hojas.

_Hojas_.

* * *

He aquí sin razón alguna. Lo que pasa es que ya saben, a veces en la noche cuando tratas de dormir empiezas a pensar y haces historias y llegamos a esto.

Sin ánimo de lucrar, sólo expresar tanta cosa que tengo en la cabeza. Mañana doy mi último examen y al fin vacaciones, y sí, mi recreo del estudio resultó esto.

Se acerca el fin de semana sdghjk, saludos.


	2. Letters

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, ya todo los conocen, así que sí, la trama es mía.

* * *

**Edward**

**1**

_Standing in the hall of fame,_

_and the world's gonna know your name_

**.**

El bar estaba como siempre con mucha gente, nada que moleste, cada uno estaba en su pequeño grupo de amigos. Nuestra mesa estaba apartada, Jasper conocía al dueño, quien nos conocía desde que tuvimos la edad necesaria para irnos a tomar a los bares. Alfred era un buen tipo y su familia nos atendía como si fuéramos parte de la casa, no me quejo.

—¿Qué van a tomar? —preguntó Emmett frotándose las manos, Jasper se levantó para acompañarlo—. Hablen, por favor, quiero una cerveza ahora ya.

—Trae sólo cervezas y un refresco para nuestra nena —dijo Dimitri viendo a Alice—. ¿Cómo es que Jazz te trajo?

—Yo lo traje a él, estoy embarazada no enferma, puedo dormirme a las tres de la mañana si quiero. Debo hacer mi vida casi normalmente, ¿saben? Detengan sus traumas.

—Cariño, será nuestro primer bebé, no nos hagas difícil esto —le dije dándole un abrazo.

—No me traten como una niña y estaremos todos muy bien —me respondió con una sonrisita—. ¿Has descansado?

—Claro, en casa mamá me sigue malcriando —contesté guiñándole un ojo.

—Eres tan hijito de mamá, aunque vivas prácticamente en otro país y nos tengas abandonados, sabes que te malcriamos igual —comentó sin enfado—. Te extrañamos, Edward. Apenas te vemos en las fiestas y… sólo ahí.

—Mi trabajo me tiene así, Alice, sabes que amo estar con ustedes, pero voy donde vaya el trabajo, y no es Londres.

—Pues deja de trabajar tanto —dijo como una madre regañando a su retoño—. Te puedes quedar aquí más tiempo. Unas vacaciones aquí no estarían mal.

—Lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo? —besé su cabello azabache en el momento en que llegaban las cervezas.

Jasper y Alice han sido mis mejores amigos desde que tengo uso de razón, y con ellos siempre puedo contar cuando desespero. El bebé no era sorpresa, pero hubiera apostado con Emmett para hacer la espera más entretenida. Voy a decirle que nacerá…

—Disculpa, Edward, te mandan esto —Elizabeth, una de las hijas de Alfred, me entregó una hoja doblada a la mitad—. ¿Quieren otra cosa, chicos? ¿Algún bocado?

—Sí, por favor, cualquier cosa, sabes que comen de todo —respondió Alice.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Alec—. ¿Una fan?

—No lo sé, aún no lo veo.

—Iré a poner una canción. Alice, será para ti, enana —dijo Emmett, y dejé de escuchar en cuanto abrí la hoja.

Estaba escrito en ambas partes y también por detrás, lo único en «blanco» era la portada, pero tenía un dibujo que no pude interpretar. La abrí y empecé a leer.

«Hola… Quizás te estés preguntando qué es esto, y realmente ni siquiera yo sé lo que es.

No quiero interrumpirte con mi "presencia", así que espero que esto sea una de esas cosas buenas que hace la gente de repente por respeto. No es una carta de amor, por si tenías esa duda, tampoco encontrarás mi número de teléfono, ni mi dirección, la verdad, ¿qué mujer con dos dedos de frente hace eso? Suicidas. Y locas.

Puede que no esté muy bien que hable de mujeres locas. Te envié una carta, ¿no? Eso debe contar como que soy una loca.

Estoy de viaje, no soy de Inglaterra, ni de Europa, ni siquiera el inglés es mi idioma oficial. Lo hablo fluido, podría pasar por una norteamericana, y quizás te digas a ti mismo: "Hubiera sido mejor que no supiera inglés y me ahorraría este momento", pero ¿hooolaaa? Esto es tú culpa.

Digo, por qué tenías que ser famoso y sólo hablar inglés, ¿no saben ustedes que hay personas con otros idiomas también? De igual manera lo aprendí cuando mi familia se mudó a U.S.A. y para entenderte, claro. Juro por mi madre que no tengo indicios ni nada parecido para ser una psicópata ni acosadora, en serio. Pero era muy estúpido no entender ni una maldita palabra y reírse. Eso no estaba bien.

En fin, no te interesa nada de eso, y no fue tu culpa, no te aflijas.

Y te diré esto de todos modos… Admiro tu trabajo, a tu persona. No te conozco, es decir, sé que te llamas Edward Cullen y la fecha de tu cumpleaños, eso no es como "conocer" a alguien, pero sí, te admiro. No eres nada mío y aún así tengo esos momentos de "orgullo" cuando veo tus películas o alguna está en algún festival y nominada, o tú mismo, en algunos premios. Sé que es ridículo, ni yo misma me enorgullezco de los logros de mis familiares y lo hago con alguien que no sabe que existo.

Es un tanto bizarro.

P.D.: Si esto fuera el mundo al revés, pensaría exactamente cómo estás pensando de mí en estos momentos. Así que sin rencores, pero si sigo diciéndote que acosadora no soy, tal vez no harás nada y dejarás que la noche siga. Es mi última salida, por si acaso. Sin presión.

Por cierto… Hola, existo, un gusto ver tu espalda esta noche.»

Qué mierda. Solté una carcajada y mis amigos dejaron de conversar para mirarme. Todo indica que es una mujer _loca_ y que es mi fan. Jamás me habían mandado una carta, recibía papeles doblados, pero eran de números de teléfonos. Sí, extraña, ellas son mujeres suicidas y locas.

—¿Qué era? —preguntó Alice curiosa.

—Nada, algo definitivamente divertido —respondí dejando el papel cerca de mí.

Por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, esto era una _conversación_ sólo de nosotros. Observé alrededor sin parecer demasiado curioso, la chica dijo que veía mi espalda, así que supongo que debe ser alguien detrás de mí. Las personas estaban todas de lleno en sus conversaciones, y quienes me veían como decía la extraña, no parecían interesadas en mí. Quizás Elizabeth supiera.

—Lizzy… —exclamé llamándola, dio la vuelta a la barra y se acercó—. ¿Puedes decirme quién mandó esto, por favor? —le mostré la hoja.

—Lo siento, Edward, fue una misión secreta —respondió ella seriamente. Abrí mi boca sorprendido—. La persona que lo envió se dará a conocer al final, fue el trato que hicimos, porque en serio, no te habría traído algo así jamás.

—Bien, gracias entonces.

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Te pidió sexo en el baño o algo? —curioseó Dimitri sonriendo—. Es una fan, quién no querría una noche de pasión.

—Cierra la boca, idiota —le dije divertido—. No hay número ni nombre aquí.

—Broma.

—No, Emmett, y créeme, no hay nada romántico en todo esto.

Sin poder olvidar completamente esa carta, tuve mi momento de diversión con mis amigos, ellos son un poco alocados de la música, así que no era novedad que cantaran cualquier canción que sonaba en el bar. Y digo cantar, porque los idiotas cantaban muy bien.

Iba a pedir una coca cuando Lizzy se acerca de nuevo y me entrega otro papel. No le di las gracias, lo abrí de inmediato.

«Extraño, esto de estar en ventaja es divertido. Sé más de ti que tú de mí, ¿a los famosos les pasa eso? Quizás quieras llamar a Sue para que investigue, ella me cae bien, muy mujer británica. Y lo de que los británicos son fríos, de dónde diablos salió. Eso apesta.

¿Sabes qué estaba pensando cuando te reíste al acabar mi súper carta? Me dije: "He oído tantas veces esa risa en la televisión, en las entrevistas y eventos, que oírla en vivo es para ir a jugar la lotería por mi buena suerte", sí, eso pensé.

Tienes una linda sonrisa, y no leas esto con tono romántico, por favor, porque me sonrojaré. No puedo ver tu rostro, sigo viendo tu espalda, que está bastante bien por cierto, ¿gracias gym?

Bueno, siguiendo con tu sonrisa, a veces me gusta y otras no, digo, ¿has escuchado o leído eso de "la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos? Sí, te pasa, sólo te aviso. Y no está mal, no es como si fueras un robot de Hollywood que no tiene permitido sentirse mal, debe ser duro tener una sonrisa cuando realmente quieres mandar todo al carajo. Yo, que soy una persona ordinaria, odio sonreír para otras personas, aparentar que todo va bien y evitar preguntas. No soy depresiva, amo la vida, me encanta reír, lloro más de risa que de llanto por pena. Es tan raro, a llorar me refiero, he tenido problemas, he tenido tristezas, y he tenido muchas alegrías, pero no lloro. Y cuando otras personas lloran, aunque no las conozca ni sepa el por qué, lloro. ¿Es demasiado extraño eso? Porque tal vez haya algo mal en mí. Síp.

Es de valientes sonreír, y es de valientes no sonreír también. Este mundo está bien jodido con sus contradicciones, ¿cómo se supone que sepan lo que está bien o mal si ni ellos se ponen de acuerdo? Por eso les digo a mis alumnos que lo que a veces para ellos está bien, para otros no y viceversa. No creo que esto se aplique a ti, vives en una constante exposición pública, pero si un día no le das a los demás lo que quieren, ¿estaría tan mal? Se jactan de ser "reales", pero ustedes son actores.

No malinterpretes eso, o hazlo y ódiame, lo escribí porque aunque no sepa de tu vida, ni de tus sentimientos, demuestras mucho con tu cuerpo, y la sonrisa y los ojos son lo más expresivo de una persona, y agradezco que a veces cuando no tienes ganas ni nada, no hagas lo que se espera que hagas, me explico… estuviste serio en los últimos premios, te pidieron que sonrieras y no lo hiciste, ¿tienes idea de cómo YO sonreí cuando vi el video? Me dieron ganas de darte un abrazo. Y de sacarle la lengua a esos periodistas y paparazzis. Sé que es infantil, lo sé.

P.D.: Felicita a Alice de parte de esta extraña, se toca el vientre tan tiernamente, y dile, si quieres, a Jasper que sigo esperando esa canción que dijo por twitter que haría. Ha pasado un año, pero sin presión.

Por cierto… Hola de nuevo, sigo existiendo, y aún veo tu espalda.»

Sonreí como un idiota, de eso estoy seguro. ¿Una completa extraña te escribe sobre ti, sobre ella, sobre la fama y acierta en todo? ¡Diablos, sí! Esos premios fueron un suplicio, Sue sabía que no tenía ánimos de ir porque no me sentía bien, Tanya seguía llamando, sus mensajes aún llegaban, y discutir con ella arruinó mi día, así que lo de que no sonreí aunque me lo pidieron era verdad, y me sentí muy bien expresando lo que realmente sentía.

Extraña, quién serás. Profesora, tienes alumnos, pero qué enseñas no sé, y tienes razón en lo que escribiste, sobre _todo_, y saber que te das cuenta… es genial.

—Estás sonriendo —comentó Alice a mi lado—. Edward, no sé qué son esas cosas, pero no conoces a esa persona, ¿de acuerdo? Ten cuidado.

—Alice, de verdad que te gustaría esta persona si leyeras lo que me ha escrito —le respondí con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar—. Y te manda una felicitación por el bebé, y Jasper —él volteó a verme—, deberías publicar la canción «secreta», la tienes lista hace un año, amigo.

—Quién es esa persona y qué hizo con mi mejor amigo —inquirió una asombrada Alice—. Oye, puedes decirle a Lizzy que no quieres recibir más cartitas, ¿qué tal si es una psicópata? Sabe de mi embarazo, ¿no te da miedo?

Miré a mi amiga, no era bueno preocuparla, pero quería seguir recibiendo hojas de esa mujer anónima porque le creía, y si me escribía de su vida, de mí, y que no era una acosadora, tomaba sus palabras.

—Mary Alice, no te preocupes por nada, quizás te deje leerlas después.

—¿Y si quiero leerlas ahora? —estiró su mano y tomé ambas hojas alejándolas de ella—. Edward, no querrás verme enfadada y encima embarazada, ¿cierto?

—Claro que no, pequeña, pero dije que podías leerlas después, no ahora —le di mi mejor sonrisa conciliadora. Asintió—. Te quiero.

—Igual yo.

Creí que demoraría en escribir los minutos que tardó en la segunda, pero habían pasado exactamente hora y diez minutos y Lizzy no me entregaba nada. No estaba desesperado, sólo ansioso. Vigilaba la entrada, pero nadie _sospechoso_ salía del bar, y además se supone que se iba a presentar cuando se fuera, así que Edward, cálmate y disfruta.

—¡Karaoke!

Ir a un bar sin karaoke era como ir a un Burger King y que hayan papas fritas. Adele fue la primera, los británicos amamos a esa mujer, pero su voz era inigualable, tenerla en un karaoke era para entrar en ambiente, nadie cantaba una canción de ella…

… salvo esa mujer que se levantó de su mesa donde compartía con su amiga para ir a la sección de karaoke.

—Cantante número uno, y por arriesgarse a cantar a nuestra Adele, tendrá barra gratis si el público aprueba su canto.

Ese era Alfred hablando con un micrófono desde la barra, la joven volteó a verlo y le dio una sonrisa. Era linda. La canción comenzó de nuevo, era _I'll be waiting_.

_Hold me closer one more time,_

_say that you love me in your last goodbye._

_Please forgive me for my sins…_

Hermosa y cálida voz sonando por todo el bar. Esa voz que puedes escuchar todo el día y no te aburre, la voz que quisieras escuchar toda tu vida. No quité mi mirada de ella en toda la canción. Con la tenue luz del bar pude reconocer ciertas cosas físicamente; era estatura media, su piel blanca se veía muy suave al tacto, y su cabello castaño caía en ondas hasta su cintura. Vestía normalmente, no es como si me fijara demasiado en la ropa, pero jeans negros ajustados y un sweater gris ancho en los hombros la hacían ver muy, muy bien.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir, y la chica hizo un gracioso gesto de gratitud antes de irse a sentar a la mesa con su amiga. Alfred le recordó que tenía barra gratis durante toda la noche, y el karaoke continuó.

—Edward, alguien está sacando fotos desde allá —dijo Jasper mirando la última mesa del bar— ¿Quieres que hable con Alfred?

—No, déjalo así, no me molesta —le contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

Qué puedes ir a decirles, no llevo un cartel diciendo que no pueden tomarme fotografías, el espacio público es público, no puedo hacer nada. Además, no soy aficionado a las redes sociales, no interactúo como otros actores con sus fans, así que unas fotos tomadas desde lejos podría hacer feliz a algunas personas.

—Hey, correspondencia a domicilio —murmuró Lizzy dejándome una hoja encima.

La abrí impaciente.

«A unas cuadras de donde me hospedo hay una persona indigente que pide dinero a la gente que transita por ahí. Cuando pasé con mi amiga la primera vez le di dinero aunque sabía que para comida no era, porque en una bolsa de papel tenía una botella de algún vino, supongo. Al siguiente día le dije que lo usara bien, y no sé si me habrá entendido o escuchado. De regreso, lo vi comiéndose un pan y dándole la mitad a su perro, me reconoció y me saludó con la mano. Al otro día en una bolsa de papel tenía comida y un vaso de plástico con café o té. Me alegró de alguna manera verlo así, y cuando le dejé un billete fui sonriendo, y me devolvió una sonrisa sin dientes.

Hoy en la mañana pasé y me hizo señas con su mano para que fuera donde él. Le pregunté cómo estaba y me dijo que muy bien ahora que me veía. Me sonreía, sonreía de verdad, de esas veces que la sonrisa llega a los ojos, y tímidamente me entregó una bolsita. Sé que dije que qué mujeres dan sus números y esas cosas a extraños, pero recibir también forma parte del "locas y suicidas", así que siendo todo eso y más, acepté lo que me daba.

Las personas olvidan que a veces dar sin esperar nada a cambio, o recibir sin motivo alguno, son detalles tan especiales, aún más que un celular nuevo, un viaje o una joya.

El indigente se llama Jack, tiene sesenta y nueve años, dos hijas que no ve y un perro de raza desconocida llamado "Friend." Todas las noches va una furgoneta a tratar de que se vaya con ellos a un hogar, pero no pueden con él. Sarah, la mujer encargada de velar por esta gente, una noche que pasaba de vuelta al hotel me contó todo. Es difícil sacar de su entorno a alguien que ha pasado más de treinta años en lo mismo, pero después de saber eso, cada vez que lo veía le decía: "¿Cuándo le hará caso a Sarah, Jacky?" y me daba una sonrisita de niño avergonzado.

Jack me regaló una pulsera de fantasía que tenía muchos angelitos como dijes, y después de darle las gracias y viéndole sus ojitos arrugados felices, le pregunté de dónde la había sacado. Primero me pidió que me la pusiera, así que lo hice, me murmuró que luego de comprar mucha comida, guardó el dinero que le daban y fue a una feria a elegir mi regalo. Y luego me quedó viendo seriamente, para sonreír y mostrarme una foto arrugada y vieja de su familia. Dijo que la única mujer que le había dicho "Jacky" en toda su vida, había sido su hija mayor como juego entre ellos, era la que intentó sacarlo de esa vida una vez y él no quiso, que cuando lo llamé Jacky oyó a su hija otra vez pidiéndole que se fuera con ella, y no quería seguir fallándole por segunda vez.

Lloraba, y no pude evitarlo, era tan triste ver cómo miraba esa foto y les pedía perdón una y otra vez que terminé llorando también. Me dijo: "Gracias, Marie, por intentarlo otra vez."

Hoy al venir aquí y pasar por ese lugar no había nada. Puedo decir con certeza que al fin se fue con Sarah, y aunque extrañaré sus saludos de buenos días, tardes y noches, estará mejor. Eso espero.

Y bueno, en unos días aprendí sobre la tolerancia, el respeto, la solidaridad, humildad, amor y gratitud de la mejor forma. No creo haber hecho algo que cambiara la vida de alguien para siempre, pienso que él me enseñó mucho sobre tomar la ayuda que te brindan y saber que por eso no se espera una retribución, de ningún tipo. Hay quienes tienen todo y quieren más, hay quienes no tienen nada y regalan todo.

P.D.: Te lo cuento para que sepas que Jack fue ese indigente que saludaste en la premiere de "Back to Alaska", y que aún te recuerda.

Por cierto, mi segundo nombre es Marie. Irónico, ¿no?»

Mierda.

Dejé la hoja junto a las otras y le di un sorbo a mi coca-cola. Recuerdo a ese indigente, Jack, en esa premiere. Él se acercó curioso a ver por qué había tanta gente reunida, y las personas lo evadían, por supuesto, pero él me saludó sin siquiera conocerme, y antes que me dijeran: «No lo toques, Edward, vamos», le di un apretón de manos. No es que haya sido un rebelde por no querer hacer caso a los demás, pero él se veía más amable que cualquier otra persona que había allí, no me miró esperando algo, no me pidió nada, sólo dijo «Buenas tardes, joven», y me sorprendió su falta de interés. Él me vio como _persona_.

Así que sí, extraña, yo igual me acuerdo de él.

* * *

No será un fic largo, o eso espero. Me iré de vacaciones, así que por eso actualizo ahora, durante esas semanas no creo que haga nada.

Saludos y que tengan un lindo comienzo en el nuevo año. Éxito y espero que logren muchas cosas.

Nos vemos.


End file.
